vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenQuenDren/My Most to Least Favourite VOCALOIDs
Ok, I'm re-doing this again because of User blog:Angel Emfrbl/End of Year Vocaloid most/least favs So, I decided to list my Most-Least favs here. ''My Most Favourites '''BIG AL: '''I just LOVE his voice. It's so unique, deep and strong. I like deep and strong voices, he's also easy to use and he has nice designs. It's kind of impossible for me to dislike this huge teddy bear. '''WIL: '''His huskiness, airiness (Is that how you spell it?), his a bit flat but very amusing voice makes me smile. It's not THE MOST unique, but I also like whispery voices, and WIL being both masculine and whispery helps him. He's very easy to use too, and most of his designs are A+ to me. '''MEIKO: '''I'm aware that she's not the most unique VOCALOID ever, but I love her anyways. Her voice is magic to me, with actual tuning and work she sounds great. I love her English, V1 and Power the most, I like Whisper, Straight is too meh for me, I'm ok with Dark. Her design isn't super-duper interesting, but it's much more better than Miku's IMO. '''ARSLOID: '''Now I still have mixed feelings for him, but I love him so far. His voice is VERY unique and bright, even though he's choppy and his other VBs (Soft and Bright) are very choppy, I like how his Main VB and Soft VB sounds, I wish Bright was a bit more manly or actually ARSLOID sounding, I still like him. I love his design a lot, even though it's not that unique. I'm sure he's not easy to use, but I can't help but love him. '''KAITO: '''Now KAITO grew on me while I was doing my (very bad) covers. He sounds nice, a bit muffled, actually, muffled normally, and I hate how his V3 lost masculinity and power from his V1. I love KAITO's V1 and Whisper the most, I'm ok with Straight, it sounds a bit full, I'm not a huge fan of Soft though. I like his design. That's all. '''Tone Rion: '''I know, I know, she's not unique at all, but to me, she is in a way. I'm usually not into cute things (I'm serious.), I love her design, it's very cute. With well tuning, her voice can sound amazing. She's also ok to use depending on the song. '''Aoki Lapis: '''Her a bit soft voice, her cute design and easy to use VB is amazing. It's not unique (Well, it is to me IMO.), but it sure is nice to listen. I'm glad she's KIND of gaining popularity. '''Kagamine Rin: '''Her energetic and super cute voice is sometimes nice to listen. I'm so glad her English VB sounds a bit more womanly, but nothing much. I love all of her VBs.......Ok, maybe not all of them, if we exclude ACT 1 and 2. I'm also happy that her V4X design looks clean and great. I dislike KEI's artwork (exception of galaco and Lily), so iXima's art made me happy. '''Sachiko: '''Even though she's mostly good at enka, I like her voice. Deep, strong and very womanly. Her design also looks great, but a bit too young looking for her voice. Meh/Mixed Feelings '''Kagamine Len: '''His Power, ACT 1 and 2 are pretty meh to me, but his Cold and Serious appends and his English VB sounds nice. His design is 50/50. I used to dislike him, now he's growing on me a bit, but I can't even qualify him even as a VOCALOID I simply like. '''ZOLA PROJECT_YUU: '''His vocal range tends to confuse me a lot. His designs are ok, but....I can't decide where to go with him at all. '''Megurine Luka: '''I used her love her but now, it decreased a bit. I mean, I liker her V4X ENG_Straight VB, but I like her V2_JPN VB too. I love her designs though. '''YOHIOloid: '''Do I even need to explain? My Least Favourites/The Ones I CAN'T Stand '''Hatsune Miku:...........'NOOOOOO---] Ok, serious talk here. Her designs, are so ugh (IMO.) and her default voice is god-awful (IMO AGAIN.), and her voice is flat......I mean, Like her Dark and Sweet VB (and soemtimes Solid.) but that's pretty much it. And the fact she's EEERWHERE, tends to irk and annoy me, A LOT. ZOLA PROJECT_KYO: 'He's shit. (IMO.) His voice is so flat it hurts, ''"Strong voice" they say, strong? STRONG? The music eats him no matter how much you tune him or whatever. I don't care how nice his designs are, his VB is......is just a nightmare for me. I can't stand him no matter what. I dislike him the most. "Hate is a strong word." they say, and I ''HATE '''''him the most. That's pretty much it. Tell me your opinions and your favs too. I would like to hear them. Category:Blog posts